Being Teddy
by MilyMB
Summary: Sequel to Saving Teddy. Fourteen year old Teddy Lupin starts his fourth year at Hogwarts. Fifteen year old Teddy finds that growing up isn't all it's cracked up to be. DH spoilers.
1. Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Fourteen year old Teddy starts his fourth year at Hogwarts.**

**I do not support smoking**

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I know I'm awful for taking so long with the sequel, but school's taken over my life as it usually does. But since I'm off all week for Thanksgiving break, I figured I've been long enough and I've gotten back to Teddy. Yea! I hope I'm still writing the same, it's been a couple of months! Enjoy!**

* * *

** Being Teddy**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**August 28, 2011**

Swish. Up. Down. Right. Up. Teddy maneuvered easily around the goal posts Harry had set up in the backyard. Sweat dripped off of his face as the August sun beat mercilessly down on him.

Teddy sharply pulled into a dive, heading towards the house. He dismounted his broom outside the kitchen door and laid it gently against the side of the house. He lifted up the front of his shirt and dabbed his face off. Running a hand through his jet black hair, he gently opened the kitchen door.

Since being with the Potters, Teddy's hair seemed to have morphed into an exact replica of Harry's. Ginny and Harry laugh almost every time they see his hair, claiming he did that once about ten years ago, when Harry was tucking him in one night.

Teddy quietly looked around the corner of the kitchen, but only Harry was occupying the room. He looked up as Teddy entered, and Teddy released a sigh.

Harry laughed when he caught sight of Teddy's hair, then tried unsuccessfully to cover his smile, "James following you again?"

Teddy fell into a chair next to him. "Yes! He hasn't left me alone all day, so I went outside to practice Quidditch, cause I knew he wouldn't follow me there. But it's so bloody hot out there, I had to come in. Where is he?"

"Dunno. I think Ginny was taking him to Diagon Alley with her, Lily, and Albus, so you're safe for now." Harry said, winking at Teddy.

"Okay." Teddy said. Harry pulled his auror reports closer to him and started looking them over. Teddy watched for a few seconds before breaking the silence.

"Harry?" Harry looked up from his reports slightly. "Can I go out in an hour or so? I've told me friend that I would meet them somewhere for a little while. You know, to visit."

Harry looked up fully at Teddy. He nodded slowly. "I guess so. Who were you planning on meeting, and where?"

Teddy blushed a little and looked down at the tabletop. " Marissa George." He said in a quiet voice. He didn't dare look up Harry, he knew he would see the amused look on his godfather's face.

There was a small pause, and then, "Of course you can go meet her Teddy. Where?"

Teddy looked up at Harry and was not surprised to see that he was smiling. Teddy rolled his eyes slightly and said, "Diagon Alley. I thought I could take the Knight Bus or something?"

"Sure. Bit of an uncomfortable ride, but have fun anyways. Do you need some money?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Teddy said. Harry smiled and pulled out two galleons from his pocket. "No problem. Just be careful, Teddy. Girls can be tricky, mate. And be back before dark!" Harry called at Teddy's retreating back.

Teddy waved at Harry as he left the room, and quickly ran out the door to the curb. He was about twenty minutes late for meeting Marissa, and he had a feeling she did not like to be kept waiting for long.

He pulled his wand out slowly, checking for any muggles before sticking it out for the Knight Bus. BANG! The triple decker shot out of nowhere and Teddy nearly toppled over. Once he had paid the teenager at the front, he slowly sat down on one of the chairs, nearly falling over when the bus jolted out of his neighborhood towards London.

* * *

Teddy pushed open the door to the Leaky Cauldron and looked around for Marissa, hoping she hadn't left already. He spotted her sitting at the bar, chatting with Tom the bartender.

He walked up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" He said excitedly.

"Well, I sure hope it's Teddy Lupin, because I'm about done with all this waiting around for him." She said in an angry voice.

Teddy uncovered her eyes and she turned around. Her robes were a light flowing material in a soft pink, the color complimenting her brown skin perfectly. She had left her hair down in soft waves, and Teddy felt horrible for not even changing out of his Quidditch clothes for her.

She smiled slightly when she saw him, and he hugged her lightly, not wanting to get her robes dirty. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I was practicing Quidditch and I didn't keep track of time." Teddy said.

"It's okay. I've been talking to Tom, he's actually quite lovely. But I do have to meet my parents in about an hour back here." Marissa said as they began to walk out of the pub.

Teddy sighed, but said "Okay. Too bad we only have an hour. I've missed you over the summer."

Marissa giggled, and said, "Me too. But school starts in a few days anyway, so it's not so bad." Teddy nodded and pulled out his wand to tap the bricks. They melted away and the opening to Diagon Alley appeared instantly.

They walked around together, occasionally stopping and going into a store. Marissa was more interested in finding somewhere private to snog then anything else, while Teddy preferred to stay in the more public places. He had heard from Ellie about the more _risque _of Marissa's escapades with older students, but he hadn't wanted to believe them until now.

Marissa tugged on his hand. "Come on Teddy. Let's go over there. Are you honestly enjoying this?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah. It's fun. You don't like it?"

She sighed, and said "I do, it's just that it'll be more fun over there, I promise. Come on, Teddy, we only have like fifteen minutes left before I have to meet my parents." She looked at him pleadingly and Teddy nodded. He did want to go with her, he just wasn't as excited about it all as she was.

She pulled him over to an alleyway with a dingy bench. As soon as Teddy had sat down, Marissa was on his lap, practically shoving her tongue down his throat.

Teddy kissed her back, it was not the first time they had down this but he was still adjusting to her fierceness.

After a few minutes Teddy pulled back, and Marissa looked disappointed. "You're not having fun?" She asked him.

"No, I am. Just need to take a break, is all." Teddy said. He checked his watch. "It's time for you to go meet your parents though. We should start walking back." He stood up and held out his hand for Marissa.

She shrugged and grabbed his hand. They walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron slowly, chatting about their upcoming classes and friends. Once they were back in the pub, Marissa hugged Teddy and went off with her parents. Teddy sank into an empty chair.

He really did like Marissa, but while she was more interested in kissing, he wanted to get to know her and to hang out more then just snogging the entire time.

He sighed to himself, and got up to go home.

"Alright Lupin?" Teddy froze, and turned slowly around to face Milton. He was leaning casually against a booth, and smirked at Teddy.

"Yeah, I'm good. How's your summer been?" He asked carefully. Milton always made him tense, especially when they were alone together. They had hung out a few times in the past year, and most of the time it was fun, they would usually pull various pranks on people, typically ending in them getting hurt, but Teddy enjoyed the rush of it.

Milton smirk widened, and he walked outside to the front of the Leaky Cauldron, leaving Teddy to follow him. Once outside he pulled out a cigarette, and light it easily. He leaned against the wall, invisible to the passing muggles, and silently offered one to Teddy, who accepted.

"It's been good. Father's been at work a lot, but he still managed to get tickets to the World Cup a while back." Milton said.

Teddy nodded. "I was there too. Harry got some for us. It was amazing! We were in the top box!" He coughed as he took a drag out of his cigarette, and Milton looked over at him.

"Yeah, it was brilliant. You still can't smoke can you?" He said, sneering a little. Teddy flushed, and opened his mouth to reply when he heard a shriek that made him drop his cigarette on the dirty sidewalk.

"Teddy Remus Lupin! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?!" Teddy jumped around to see Ginny, holding both Albus and Lily, while James started open mouthed at Teddy.

"Ginny! I can explain! I was just-" Teddy started desperately, but Ginny was having none of it. "You were just smoking! I don't want to hear any excuses Teddy! Your coming with me now!"

Teddy started towards Ginny, when Milton said quietly, "Why are you letting her tell you what to do? She's not your mother." Teddy stopped and nervously looked up at Ginny to see if she had heard Milton.

She hadn't, but she gave him a look that clearly said _get over here now, or I'll hex you_. Teddy ignored Milton and followed Ginny to the sidewalk, where she signaled the Knight Bus.

They clambered on once Ginny had paid, and Teddy sat silently the entire way home. Once they arrived back home, Teddy slowly followed her into the house. She stalked upstairs with Albus and Lily and came down a few minutes later without them.

She pointed at the kitchen angrily and Teddy walked down the hallway. Harry looked up when they walked in and put his quill down.

"Hey guys. How was Diagon Alley?" He noticed how mad Ginny was and looked worried. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Teddy sank into a seat across the table from him as Ginny started angrily. "Your godson was smoking! With some slimy Avery boy!"

Harry's eyebrows knitted together and he looked shocked. He looked over at Teddy, who was concentrating on the tabletop rather then Harry's face. "Teddy, you were smoking? Again?"

Teddy slowly nodded. "Yes."

"Even after I told you how stupid it was?"

Teddy nodded again. "I'm sorry."

"And what's this about the Avery boy? Teddy, you know he's trouble. Isn't he the one who got you in so much trouble last year? And I thought you were meeting Marissa?"

Teddy looked up at Harry, trying desperately to avoid Ginny's glare. "I know. And I'm sorry, really I am. He ran into me right after Marissa left with her parents, and it just sort of. . . happened."

Harry sighed. "Well, that still doesn't make it right. I'm going to have to punish you for smoking again. I understand the mistake last year, but this time you could have prevented it. And now who's to say you won't do it again? I'm sorry Teddy, but your not to leave this house until school starts again. And I want you to apologize to Ginny."

Teddy frowned but looked over at Ginny. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

Her glare softened and she walked over to him and hugged him. "It's okay. Just promise me it won't happen again? Smoking is a nasty muggle habit for a reason, magic can't help you if you get cancer. And smoking causing lung cancer. Surely you've heard about Jack Wood's mum? She's dieing from it. The least you could do is stay away from the cigarettes."

Teddy nodded. "I will. I'm really sorry you guys."

Harry smiled slightly. "Just don't do it again. And I mean it." Teddy nodded again. "How was the date?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Harry! It wasn't a date!" Both Ginny and Harry laughed, and Teddy smiled as he got up. "And it was brilliant, if you must know." He said as he walked to his room.

Ginny and Harry's laughter followed him until he shut himself in his room, collapsing onto his bed.

* * *

**Author's note: Well there you have it! Hopefully you liked it! The chapter's will get longer soon, I promise! And Teddy may seem a bit bad right now, but he'll get over his bad streak soon. Just letting you all know, I do not support smoking in the least bit, so please do not send me an flames! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**MilyMB**


	2. Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Fifteen year old Teddy starts to realize that growing up isn't all it's cracked up to be.**

**Author's note: Once again, I'm horrible. I'm so sorry about not updated in the longest time, I'm just like that during the school year. But hopefully I'm get better about it. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I love you all!**

* * *

**Being Teddy**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**May 23, 2012**

Teddy walked into the Great Hall at six o'clock, searching desperately for Ellie. When he finally spotter he finally spotter her sitting near the end of the Gryffindor table with her a few friends, he plopped down on the bench next to her.

She smiled at him, "Hey. What's up? Everything okay?"

Teddy sighed and reached for the chicken. "Marissa and I broke up." He concentrated on his plate, trying not to look up at her, knowing she was trying very hard to conceal her smile.

"Oh no. That's awful. What happened?" Teddy could practically hear the smile in her voice. He looked up and couldn't help but smile back. Ever since September when Marissa had demanded that Teddy stop being friends with Ellie, she had hated her.

"Now don't sound too disappointed, Ellie. She got mad that I wouldn't you know. . .go all the way." Teddy said, looking down at his plate again. Ellie's eyes bugged slightly and she looked disgusted.

"That little. . . all she cares about is that. You don't need her anyways, Teddy." Ellie said angrily, glaring at Marissa as she pranced into the Great Hall, and sat down next to her friends.

"Yeah. . .I mean, I guess I knew this would happen, it was all adding up. Besides, I shouldn't be with someone who doesn't even like my best friend!" He said indignantly, putting his arm around Ellie. "What's not to like?" He grinned at her and she laughed.

"Well if your okay, then I guess it's best. Did you know Victoire's single?" Ellie asked innocently, wagging her eyebrows.

Teddy blushed, and looked back at his plate. "Is she really?" He asked, trying to seem indifferent. His voice suggested otherwise.

"Yep. She broke up with Arty Bones last week. You should talk to her sometime. Everyone knows she likes you." Ellie said with a smirk.

Teddy shoved a hand through his light blond hair and smiled. "She does?" He asked, his voice cracking. Ellie laughed and imitated his voice cracking. "Yes." Teddy shoved her lightly and they both stood up to leave.

"Well maybe I'll talk to her sometime." He said thoughtfully as they headed up to their common room. They passed Bradley on their way up the stairs and he scampered past Teddy, looking nervous.

Ellie shook her head and chuckled, "Jeez, you'd think you'd threatened to murder him or something."

* * *

**May 25, 2012**

The sun shone through Teddy's bed curtains at seven o'clock Saturday morning. He groaned and rolled over, covering his head with a pillow.

His eyes shot open. It was Saturday! The day he was going to talk to Victoire! Hopefully. Teddy pulled himself out of bed and dressed quickly. He looked in the mirror and smoothed his hair down, convincing himself that the light silvery blond of his hair was because he felt like it, not because it was Victoire's hair color.

He walked slowly down the staircase to the common room, and found it nearly empty aside from a few early risers. Teddy smiled to himself as he picked a daisy out of a nearby vase.

He confidently walked down to the Great Hall, stopping for no one. He knew Victoire was an early riser, as he had woken up many times for Quidditch and seen her reading the _Prophet_ alone.

Sure enough, she was sitting quietly at the Ravenclaw table, flipping through the paper. Teddy smiled as he watched her chew her lower lip lightly, as she always did when she was deep in thought. She had her silvery hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, and was wearing a dark blue pendant around her neck.

Teddy walked over to her and sat down on the empty bench next to her. She looked up at him, and smiled.

"Teddy. I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you?" She asked him. He soaked in the sound of her voice and smiled back.

"I've been okay. How have you been?" Teddy asked her, feeling slightly dizzy as her hand accidentally brushed against his as she closed the _Prophet_.

"Okay." She shrugged, pushing her paper away and turning towards him fully. "Just been studying for the end of term tests and all. Spending time with my friends. What have you been up to?"

"The same. Friends, occasional studying, you know." Teddy said, and Victoire nodded. They fell into a silence and Teddy took a deep breath.

" Could talk to you for a minute about something, Victoire?" Teddy asked. Victoire smiled again and nodded.

"Well, it's just that I've really liked-" Teddy was cut off by a fifth year Ravenclaw swooping down on the other side of Victoire and pecking her on the cheek.

Victoire smiled at him and kissed him back lightly before turning back to Teddy. "Sorry, Teddy. This is my boyfriend Brant. He's a fifth year. Do you two know each other?"

Teddy's heart dropped into his chest. He squished the daisy in his hand, hoping Victoire wouldn't notice it. "No we don't. Nice to meet you." Teddy nodded at Brant before standing up quickly.

"Wait! What were you going to tell me?" Victoire asked to Teddy's retreating back. Teddy turned around and smiled easily. "Oh nothing important, really. Just something about Quidditch. It can wait."

She frowned a bit, but nodded, looking slightly disappointed that she escaped the Quidditch talk with Teddy. "Okay, see you around, Teddy." He nodded and turned his back on her once more. The second he had turned around, he dropped his fake smile.

Teddy walked out of the Great Hall and ran straight into Ellie. He looked up and then quickly kept on walking.

"Hey Teddy! Wait! What's the matter?" Ellie ran after him and stopped directly in front of him so he was forced to come to a halt on the stairs.

"Victoire is what happened!" Teddy said angrily. Ellie looked confused, and then her face lite up. "You asked her out? What'd she say?" Teddy didn't answer and Ellie realized that he was angry.

"What?" Ellie asked him gently. "I didn't ask her out cause she already has a boyfriend. I started too and then he came in and kissed her and I left." Ellie looked shocked at this new information, and put her hands on her hips.

"Well that's news to me." She dropped her hands and slumped slightly, looking resigned. "Look Teddy, you know that I didn't know she was dating, right? I would never tell you that so you would make a fool of yourself."

Teddy smiled at her, "Yeah, I know. It just seems like she always has a boyfriend."

"Well, technically, she does. She's a gorgeous girl, and she's sweet, so she's never going to be single for long. Better luck next time, mate." She smiled and punched him on the shoulder lightly, imitating a boy.

He laughed and hugged her lightly. "I suppose so. Let's go back to the common room, though. I don't really feel in the mood to see them together."

Ellie nodded, but walked down the steps anyways, "You go on up and I'll bring some toast. I'm starving!"

Teddy walked back up to the common room slowly, thinking about how Victoire had looked slightly disappointed that they hadn't been able to talk more. He smiled to himself. _Maybe there is hope yet._

* * *

**June 20, 2012**

And she was single. Again. Ellie told Teddy the news at breakfast that day, but Teddy just shook his head and smiled.

"No, I'm going to wait until next year. I don't want to be another one of her quick relationships, I want to last." He said, running a hand through his bright red hair.

Ellie smirked and nodded, "Good. I was hoping you'd wait a little while. You know how relationships over the summer end up."

They stood up and walked with the rest of the students out of the Great Hall and down the grounds to the carriages that would take them to the train station were. They climbed in one with Jack Wood and Blair O'Connor, and began chatting excitedly about Quidditch.

When they arrived at the station, Ellie and Teddy quickly found an empty compartment, and sank into the seats. They had a fairly quiet trip, munching on sweets from the trolley, and playing Exploding Snap, until the door slip open and in came one of the last people Teddy wanted to see.

Milton smirked as he noticed Teddy and Ellie tense. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my two favorite _Gryffindors._ All right Teddy?"

Teddy nodded and said casually, "Yeah, you?" Ellie glanced at Teddy and noticed that his hand was in his pocket, ready to take his wand out.

Milton threw himself down next to Ellie, and smirked again. "I've been well. And how are you, Decker?" He put his arm around her shoulders and looked cockily at her.

She shoved his hand off her and said rudely, "I'd be better if you weren't here, to be honest Avery."

He laughed as if she wasn't insulting him, and said, "Cocky, eh? You know I actually like them that way, gives me a bit of a challenge." Ellie opened her mouth angrily to retaliate, but Milton cut her off again. "So Teddy, I was thinking maybe we could meet up later this summer and catch up? Someplace your Godfather would never look. How bout it?"

Teddy frowned and said, "No thanks. I'm actually not into that kind of stuff anymore Avery. Now if you could leave us, have a nice summer."

Milton frowned a little bit, but stood up. "More of a coward then I had thought. See you around _Decker._" He blew her a kiss and walked out of the compartment, closing the sliding door with a little more force then necessary.

Ellie gave a growl of frustration and mimicked his snotty tone of voice. "_See you around, Decker._ If he says one more word to me, I swear I'll hex his bloody face off!"

Teddy laughed and said, "What a git. He's gotten me in trouble more then once, like I'd keep hanging out with him. He actually thinks he has a chance with you!"

Ellie huffed and looked out the window, quiet for the remainder of the trip back to London.

* * *

The train pulled into the station, and Ellie and Teddy lifted their trunks off the overhead racks and slowly trudged off the train with the rest of Hogwarts. Ellie ran over to her mother immediately, dragging Teddy behind her.

"Elliana! How was school! You look wonderful!" Her mother threw her arms around her daughter, closing her eyes as they hugged.

Ellie returned the hug happily, then slowly pulled away. "Mum, you remember Teddy Lupin, right?" She pulled Teddy towards her mother.

Mrs. Decker smiled at Teddy and pulled him into a hug as well. "Of course I do! How are you, dear?"

Teddy smiled and hugged her, "I've been okay, Mrs. Decker, how are you?" She laughed and pulled away. "So polite! I've been well. Is your godfather here or your grandmother?"

Teddy looked around the platform and spotted Harry making his way towards them. "Yes, Harry's here. My grandmother's getting older, so it's getting harder for her to pick me up." Mrs. Decker nodded and smiled as Harry came over.

Harry hugged Teddy tightly, Teddy squirmed embarrassedly and pulled away. "Harry, this is Mrs. Decker, Ellie's mum, you know her, right?" They smiled at each other and shook hands.

Harry laughed, "Of course I do. Best Gobstones player Hogwarts ever had!" Mrs. Decker chuckled. "Oh goodness, I haven't played in years!"

Harry smiled, and they said goodbye to each other, Teddy and Ellie hugging.

Another summer was beginning, and it looked just as good as the last.

* * *

**I know bad end, but I'm so glad to finally be able to update! Once again I'm so sorry for the delay!**

**I love to here what you all think, so please leave a review. **

**Alerts and favorites are loved, and reviews make me even happier!**


End file.
